Chocolate IceCream Solves Everything
by vands88
Summary: JackGwen. Bordering on crack!fic. Gwen’s feeling a little depressed but a little hug from Jack and a tub of chocolate icecream always makes everything better. Fluff ish.


**Title: **Chocolate Ice-Cream Solves Everything  
**Rating:** PG-13/R  
**Pairing:** Jack/Gwen  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, believe me when I say, if I did, it would be very different. evil giggle  
**Summary:** Gwen's feeling a little depressed but a little hug from Jack and a tub of chocolate ice-cream always makes everything better. Fluff (ish).  
**A/N: **First posted 29 October 2006. Unbeta'd. Comments are welcome.

Jack walked into the main Torchwood lab as he does every morning, enthusiastic for the day ahead. Life had been unusually quiet lately; the end of the world hadn't happened for a couple of weeks, the Torchwood gang had settled into a routine of research, tea, and more research and he hasn't had a shag in a while…not that that's really relevant to anyone else other than him, of course. Whistling a familiar tune he hopped over to his desk bursting with is usual energy and jumped down onto his comfy chair, hoping there would be an 'end of the world' situation sitting on his desk that would take his mind off things.

No such luck.

He glanced over his desk and counted three pairs of eyes looking at him.

"What?" He mouthed over at Owen who happened to be the nearest. It was only then that he realised how different the atmosphere was in the "office", since when had he _ever_ had to whisper something in here? Torchwood was always full of smiles, jokes, shouting at each other across the room over what to have for lunch and Gwen flashing him that lovely smile of hers…Gwen. Where was she? Owen gave him his answer, looking awkward as he pointed with his thumb over his shoulder at Gwen. Jack followed his thumb glancing over at the figure to his right who was staring at the computer screen in front of her, eyes glazed over and a slight frown upon her beautiful face.

'Oh Gwen' he thought, furrowing his forehead as he turned back to Owen mouthing, "What's up with her?" at him. He simply shrugged before giving Gwen one last glance and returning to his computer trying to ignore the awkwardness in the room. Jack sighed and stood up slowly, what a fat lot of good his employees were. He carefully approached Gwen's desk, knowing well that he had every other pair of eyes in the room on him. When he was about a foot away he saw a lone tear trace its way down her face and a frown settled on his face. It was no secret that Gwen and him had become closer in the last month or so that she'd been working for Torchwood and he hated to see her so down. Jack made a silent prayer for the best as he knelt down beside her desk so that their eyes were level…or at least would be if she would dare to look at him.

"Gwen?" he probed gently, not getting any response. Jack glanced around the office one more to see several shifty glances and a couple of coughs as his team tried to pretend like they weren't listening. It _really _didn't work. He rolled his eyes at their lame attempt before shifting his gaze back to the woman in front of him.

"Gwen, sweetheart, please look at me." Jack almost regretted saying it when she turned to look at him and he could see the pain etched onto her face. He took a slight intake of breath, mentally preparing himself for what he knew was going to be a tough conversation. "Hun, what's wrong?" He asked gently, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear lovingly.

"Bad day." She sniffled, her voice barely heard as she shifted her gaze to the floor.

Jack gave her his trademark chuckle, trying to lighten the atmosphere, "Sweetheart, it's only just gone 9, and you're having a bad day already?"

That was when she broke.

Before Jack knew what was happening, Gwen had slid off her chair and onto the floor with him crying into his arms.

"Gwen, Gwen, Gwen, I was trying to be funny." Jack heard her make a noise somewhere between a chuckle and a sob as she buried her face even further into his shoulder. He tightened his arms around her and gently let his head sit upon hers.

"You gonna tell me what's going on?" He whispered after a few minutes of trying to calm her.

Gwen pulled out of his embrace slightly so she could look into his eyes. Her face was tear-strained, her eyes were red and puffy and there were tears streaming down her face like miniature waterfalls, but she still looked beautiful in his eyes. She sniffled again and Jack reached behind her to grab some tissues off the desk, "Here", he said, passing her a tissue as she gave him a look of embarrassment and gratitude.

"Thanks", she muttered blowing her nose ad wiping some of the tears from her cheeks. "It's just…everything's so different now and everything's going wrong. And crying in front of my boss at my new job wasn't exactly on the list of things to do today either." Gwen giggled and lowered her head in mild embarrassment.

"Ok, three things. Number 1, don't call me "boss" it makes me feel as old as hell and as boring as the full English dictionary." He smiled, "Number 2, there's no need to feel all embarrassed because it's just me here, and number 3…how much do you want some triple chocolate ice-cream?"

He watched as her eyes lit up, "I knew you needed some. C'mon!" Jack said, standing up and holding his hand out to Gwen to pull her up. He glanced around only to see that the main office area was deserted, the rest of the team must've buggered off, but to be honest, he really didn't give a shit right now.

Jack slowly led Gwen downstairs to his room, sat her down at a small table and took the ice-cream out of the miniature freezer. He watched mesmerised as she scooped the chocolate ice-cream out of the tub and into her mouth.

"It amazes me how different all girls are and yet they all have one weakness; the love of chocolate." He winked as he sat down opposite her.

Gwen smiled slightly and wiped the last remaining tears from her cheeks. "Thank you", she said gratefully.

Jack grinned back at her. "Anytime beautiful. Hey, you mind if I dig in too?" He asked, pointing to the ice-cream in front of her.

Soon they were smiling and laughing as they playfully fought over the ice-cream both returning to their usual selves.

"It's kind of a long story actually," Gwen began, "but I guess you could sum it up by saying that I have 'boyfriend issues' at present." She said, putting another spoonful of ice-cream in her mouth.

"Ah. 'Boyfriend issues'. They're always a problem, eh?" Jack chuckled and Gwen joined in before she decided to avert the conversation away from her issues.

"You know, the others were wondering about your sexuality the other day." She said conversationally, "I mean, what are you? Bi?"

Jack laughed, "What is it with you people and your little categories?"

Gwen giggled, "I was just making conversation!" she said innocently.

He rolled his eyes at her before noticing the tub was empty. "Looks like we finished off the ice-cream" Jack said standing up and chucking it in the nearest bin.

"Yeah…umm…I'd better go and finish that report." Gwen mumbled, making a vague effort towards the door.

"Yeah sure, look after yourself, 'k?" Jack smiled, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Thank you" She said seriously, before leaving a kiss on his cheek, flashing him her unique smile and leaving him alone in the room with his thoughts.

Jack let out a sigh, his cheek still tingling from her touch and stared after her in wonder.

"Wow."


End file.
